


the best crime-fighting team in the world

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Gonzalez, Dolphin Man and Varli: Masters of the Universe, Youtube RPF
Genre: Dolphin Man has a name, F/M, Song: Help Let Me Go (Danny Gonzalez), and it's Eric, but i guess it can be percieved as romance, im definitely deleting this, super platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The woman on TV has caught Eric's attention





	the best crime-fighting team in the world

**Author's Note:**

> um um whatever the fuck this is?? i apologize if i offended anyone i just really needed to write this and yes i'm aware that this is a very dry read, but i wrote it in like 10 minutes! D: D: D: D:  
well anyways (better stories are about to come!)  
enjoy!

To say that Eric’s life is hard would be an understatement. A day doesn’t go by with him not regretting his decision to venture closer to the shore, wishing for his life to go back to how it was before; when he had fins and a tail and his friends respected him.

Now all he’s left with is his slimy anthropomorphic body, some white shorts he found at a 7/11 parking lot and a furnished house filled with everything a human could want. But he wasn’t human. He was merely a pejorative imitation of one, a spawn of some evil-driven mutant, who took everything from him.

But on the days when his attitude wasn’t so pessimistic, he tried to venture on the outside and try to make friends, quickly realizing that the sounds coming out of his mouth weren’t human-like, nor dolphin-like for that matter, just pathetic squeaks and screeched that couldn’t be comprehended by both species.

Eric wasn’t going to quit though! Even if it meant that rude and obnoxiously and unnecessarily loud men would come to his house for investigations.

One peaceful afternoon, Eric was laying on his couch, drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, while some tacky TV show played in the background. As he was about to close his eyes, the sound suddenly changed to the news’ intro. Slowly rising up from his spot he read:

**WOMAN SAVES 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL FROM KIDNAPPERS**

“We have identified this brave lady as ‘_Varli Singh_’ or as some of her fans otherwise call her ‘_Varli The Saviour_’. She’s appeared to possess super human strength and was able to defeat multiple men, many of whom were twice her size, in a matter of minutes. As we are being informed right now, she has been picked up by the S.W.O.R.D. military organization and she’s to undergo severe training.”

“That’s right, John” said another reporter “Super-heroes. We see them everyday in comic books, movies and TV shows. Perhaps Varli is about to become a real life one.”

Eric quickly jumped up and ran towards the kitchen drawers, pulling out a phonebook. He didn’t have a cell phone, so he had to make do with what he has.

Searching for her name, _Verli Singh Verli Singh Verli Singh Verli Singh Verli Singh, aha!_ He pulled the phone attached to the wall and pressed the digits into its pad.

…

…

…

“_Singh residence, who’s calling?_” he heard a heavily accented but smooth voice speaking

“Uh! Is this Varli? I’m sure this will sound crazy – and I don’t even know if you understand me! – but I saw you on TV and I have to tell you that I’m like you! I’m different! And I believe we could make a great team!” he shouted, something he immediately regretted doing – he didn’t want to scare her off.

“And what makes you think we’re the same?”

Eric jumped, letting out a screech and quickly turning around only to be faced with the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. _She can teleport?_

“What…? So you can understand me…” he said softly

“Of course I can, ever since I came in contact with that ancient necklace, I’ve been able to do a lot of strange things.” she said “I see you were cursed as well, my friend. Tell me your story.”

“Well, at first I was just a dolphin, swimming in the sea, with my dolphin friends. Happy as can be! But one day I decided to go and see what’s near the shallow waters and that’s when I was bitten by a mutated human.” he said “No one understands me now, I’ve been trying to make friends and do something with my profound life, but I just can’t!”

She looked at him sweetly, and softly touched his shoulder “Then come with me. I’ll convince the S.W.O.R.D. people to let you into the organization. We’ll train together.”

“But… you just met me.” he whispered

“Yes, but I can see that you have potential to become something bigger. You’ll train and you’ll become strong. Together, I’m sure we’ll end all evil that exists in this world.”

Her gaze was too strong at this point. Could he be able to do this? Was he even fit for the super hero world? He had a strong inclination to say no.

Wait! That was his chance to change! His chance to shift his life and change it for the better. He would be free and he would gain a _friend._

“Okay. I’ll come with you.”

-

6 months later

“Is that him?”

“Yes, that’s him. Our hardest target so far.” Varli was holding a picture of a seemingly young man, with hazel brown hair and baby blue eyes. He looked _familiar_.

“That’s Drew Gooden?” he said

“No, that’s Danny Gonzalez! Gooden is one of his alliances. You’d know that if you had actually come to the meeting.” she exclaimed

“You know I was training, Varli! I can’t slack off. Not now.”

“Whatever you say. Now, let’s go, Eric. We can’t be late.” Varli straightened her uniform, while Eric sharpened his blade.

They took off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> im so embarassed


End file.
